


Connection Without Connection

by lalazee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College Student Eren Yeager, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: This, whatever this was, had gotten away from Levi, and fast. Eren seemed to have that effect. He was a whirlwind of intensity and need and demand.





	Connection Without Connection

“We can’t do it on the _desk_ , Levi!”

Levi grunted in reply, attention fierce on those wide, ocean eyes. He snuck his hands beneath the long, lean meat of Eren’s thighs and hefted him upon the desk. Eren’s gasp and blush instantly thickened Levi’s cock as he scraped his teeth across the cut of Eren’s jaw. A soft moan echoed through the vast, darkened lecture hall.

“Doubt the professor gives a flying fuck.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Eren breathed, baring the slender, tawny line of his throat for Levi’s bites and bruises. His legs caged around Levi’s waist, kept their bodies hot and flush and wanting. “Okay.”

“Haven’t seen you all fuckin’ summer,” Levi mumbled into the crook of Eren’s neck and shoulder. The scent of clean sweat, twilight bonfires, and grass-stained knees tangled him like vines, ensnared his senses. “I’ll have you wherever the hell I want.”

“Please, _please_ ,” Eren repeated, frantic fingers wedging between their chests as he fumbled with the buttons of Levi’s shirt. “Yes yes _yes_ , missed you, Levi, missed you.”

This kid. If he ran his mouth any more, Levi wouldn’t be able to last. That honesty was its own seduction.

Levi’s thin shirt fluttered to the floor, and for once he gave no fucks as to its cleanliness as he shucked Eren’s own holey band shirt over his head and watched that already messy bun of lush hair frizz and fray with static. Thick lashes blinked in a daze, Eren’s eyes glossed over in a way that told Levi he was already losing himself.

With a groan, Levi latched onto Eren’s mouth, plunging his tongue between those plush lips without hesitation. He’d take and Eren would give – and give and give. His body was a fucking miracle. Responsive and cut like diamond, bronze skin smooth and nicked with scars of misadventure, silvery marks mapping Eren’s brazen, foolish nature.

Levi wanted it all.

So busy with swallowing Eren whole, Levi’s raspy gasp was loud when Eren wrapped his hot fingers around the length of his freed cock. When had the clever little shit done that? Didn’t matter. Levi tore at Eren’s mouth, smiling into the kiss when Eren met him with tongue and teeth in earnest, out for blood, out for Levi.

Too long. Too long since the press of their chests together, their hearts a car crash at one hundred miles per hour. Since Eren hiccupped a short sob against Levi’s lips when Levi worked that obscenely pink cock with firm, quick handling. _Way_ too long since he’d been close enough to watch the color of Eren’s eyes shift from sea to storm when he looked at Levi and only Levi.

Where had Eren been all summer? What had he done? There was no way to know, no way to ask. They never went past this, past licking desire into each other’s skin, invading each other from the inside out without words. Connection without the connection. Levi fucking hated it about as much as he loved fucking him.

 “Turn,” Levi bit off, already grappling those hard, sinewy hips to shift Eren around. Eren’s whimper earned him a short smack on the ass as Levi spread his palm across the center of Eren’s spine and held him down. “Fuck. You’re –“

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren whimpered against the scarred wood, his cheek mashed on the desk, his profile stark and strong and flush hot. “I-I can’t cum on the _desk_ , what if –“

“Cum on the fucking desk,” Levi bit off, rutting his fat cock just along the curve of Eren’s ass. A tan line streaked across the small of Eren’s back, the skin a softer glow the lower Levi looked. He salivated at the sight of his pink palm-print on one ass cheek.

Still firmly pressing Eren down with one hand, Levi rummaged into the pocket of his sagging slacks and brought a foil condom wrapper to his teeth. Eren murmured something under the slur of lust and swayed his hips back, catching the head of Levi’s leaking cock on his waiting hole. _Fuck_.

The thrill in Levi’s heart roared to thunder, both hands shaking as he unearthed the small packet of lube and tore. The slick flooded his fingers and he wasted no time driving two fingers into Eren without a tease. He knew what Eren liked by now, and how he wanted to be taken.

Eren’s unheeded, throaty moan as he bucked his hips back against Levi’s hand cut Levi down at the knees. The condom fell from his mouth and fluttered to fuck knew where.

“Don’t stop,” Eren choked out, husky and heated as his strong arms reached past his head for a white-knuckled hold on the far edge of the desk. “ _Please_ , Levi, _more_.”

No time to savor, no time to hold back when Levi had no fucking control over what Eren did to him, or how to say no to him like this.

Clenching his teeth, his breath releasing in a soft, shallow hiss, Levi added a third finger, stretching, scissoring, curling his fingers up until Eren’s jerked his hips with a resounding yelp.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren gritted out, his voice dropping low, scraped up and torn. “You don’t know _how long_ I’ve been thinking about this. If you don’t put your cock in me soon, I’ll _holyFUCK_.”

Lip curling back in a snarl of the beast that rampaged through him, Levi spread Eren’s ass cheeks for a view and pushed through that taut, pink ring. He buried himself in one smooth motion, fingers bruising Eren’s waist with the effort to keep him still as another one of those pornographic moans filled his ears.

Everything. This was everything.

Levi allowed himself three slow, slippery thrusts, watching the full crown of his cock pop out past Eren’s ass, only to slide it right back in with devastating, delicious care.

Then Eren was lightly pounding his brow against the desk, his shoulders shuddering as he reached down to grip his own cock, his ass dropping back against Levi’s dick with increasing urgency. The tight clench of Eren’s hole had Levi scrunching his eyes closed, his forehead dropping to the center of Eren’s sweat-damp back as he held onto those lithe hips and fucked into him in earnest.

Levi didn’t realize he was chanting Eren’s name out loud until all sound blew out in his ringing ears and he could no longer focus on anything but the slick slap and smack of skin meeting Eren’s. His chest contoured to Eren’s, one hand grappling around to push Eren’s fingers aside and grip that pulsing cock for himself.

It didn’t take long. Eren shot off like a rocket, his vocalizations echoing in threefold for Levi, cum coating the side of the desk as he grinded his hips back against Levi’s and sobbed. Levi barely got in two thrusts before Eren’s spasms milked his dick into white hot release. Biting down on the meat of Eren’s back to keep from crying out, Levi rode through the wracking quivers, his knees melting, thighs draining of strength.

With mingled groans, they shifted only enough that Eren could spread his arms out across the desk like a man shot in the back, Levi not faring much better as he dropped his entire weight atop Eren’s body. He winced and slid out, scrunching his face in distaste at the flood that dripped out after his dick.   
If any of that got on his shoes –

“Sorry I forgot the condom,” Levi managed, his voice cracked and dry. He urged himself to a stand, lips twitching as he cocked his head and admired the view of a debauched Eren spread out across the desk for him.

“S’okay,” Eren slurred. “Hate them anyway.”

“I know,” Levi said, rolling his eyes as he tucked himself away and praised whatever higher power made sure his shirt had drifted far enough across the floor that neither of them had cum on it.

What the fuck had he been thinking, dropping the condom? Was Eren getting to him on a level he’d never previously encountered with himself? Levi had always been hyper-conscious of messy sex.

Well, whatever. No time to analyze.

“Better get yourself cleaned up.” Levi buttoned up his shirt, noting in his periphery when Eren finally stood and stretched his arms above his head, his jeans still pooled past his knees.

“Oh, yuck,” Eren said, but he was laughing out loud as he shimmed his pants up and looked around for his shirt. “I can’t believe you made me cum on your desk.”

“Like I said.” Levi picked up Eren’s shirt and tossed it at his face. He took the time to appreciate the play and pull of Eren’s abs and chest as he tugged his shirt on. “I don’t give a flying fuck. Mostly because you’ll be the one cleaning it.”

Eren popped out of his shirt, his bun a hot mess, his face framed in wild mahogany hair.

“ _Me_? But you –“

Levi flicked a brow.

Eren groaned and seemed to look to the ceiling for some kind of answer.

“You’re the worst professor.”

Levi considered that as he watched Eren stomp over to the corner sink and grab some paper towels to wet them.

“Yeah, maybe. Worth it, though.”

Eren aimed a dubious eye at Levi as he approached. His lips curved in good humor.

“Okay. Maybe not the worst.”

“You’ve had better?” Levi asked, eyebrows climbing to his hairline.

Eren’s face flushed as he crouched in front of the desk for a quick wipe.

“Uh, no. Not that I recall.”

Levi let himself snort a laugh.

“Yeah, alright, kid.”

“Hey.” Eren said suddenly as he stood, tossing the paper towels in the garbage. When he turned to face Levi, it was with a screwed up face he got on particularly difficult essay questions in class. “Do you… Can we meet up sometime? Like not, um. N-naked related? Food or – or something?”

Levi’s stomach felt like the first drop of a rollercoaster as he schooled his face into calm.

“You have your friends to play with, don’t you?”  
  
Eren scrunched his nose and waved off the comment with hands much larger than Levi’s.

“That’s not – I want to know about you. What you did this summer. How you are. And stuff.”

“And stuff,” Levi repeated slowly. He pocketed his hands to refrain from reaching out as he cast a discerning eye on his student. “That’s not a good idea.”  
  
“And this is?”

He had a point. _This_ , whatever this was, had gotten away from Levi, and fast. Eren seemed to have that effect. He was a whirlwind of intensity and need and demand.

“I’ll –“ Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. “I’ll consider it.”

“Yes!”

Eren’s face lit up as he broke the space between them in two leggy strides and slung his arms loosely around Levi’s shoulders. His grin was too close, too bright and white, but Levi froze beneath the affection and allowed Eren to nuzzle at his jaw, place a kiss beneath Levi’s ear that sent a shiver and spark down his spine.

Taking a steady breath, Levi pressed a palm low to Eren’s hard stomach and lightly pushed.

“And now you have twenty minutes to get your shit together before my class starts.”

Eren’s eyes bugged as he looked around in an immediate panic.

“Shit. Oh shit. I left my stuff in my car. I was so excited I forgot to –“

“Then _go_ , Eren,” Levi said, unable to bite back the flash of a smile as Eren turned on his heel and lofted up the auditorium stairs two at a time. The door slammed shut behind him and left Levi alone.

Exhaling slowly, Levi perched on the end of his desk and stared at the way Eren had evacuated.

When had this guy suddenly become everything?


End file.
